Tim McGraw for now
by Skittles Nittles
Summary: Basically, Lilly finds out that she is moving and this fic is based of the events that follow. Loliver of course!


**Author's note/Disclaimer:** Yeah, I totally own Hannah Montana! And yeah, I'm making out with Corbin Bleu as we speak! Eeep!!

Okay, just to make sure I don't get sued: ME OWN **Z E R O**!! No Hannah Montana and sadly no Corbin snob and if I did make out with Corbin, why would I be here typing?!

Anyway… You know all those short Loliver fic's where one of them is moving away and they don't tell the other person until, like the day before? Well I decided to write a moving away fic except for the fact that I want the other person to know straight away. I guess there's going to be some chapters, but I don't know how many…

Also, if y'all have any ideas, please please pm me or something and let me know! I really need ideas and I will of course credit you and all that jazz

Oh and the Loliver thing, sorry I just thought it was so cute so I sorta nicked it from Nymphadora-era's fic "Word", which you by the way should read. I'm sorry, but it just was too cute for me to resist.

----

"This is gonna be the best summer EVER!" said Oliver and throw a arm around each of the girls, hugging them.

"I know, I know! Just too bad MILEY can't hang out with us!" Lilly sent Miley a pout from under Oliver's arm,

"Aww c'mon you guys! You know I would if I could, but Hannah's got this huge promotion tour this summer, y'all know that!"

"We know Miley, but we still like to make you guilty!" They all laughed and continued their way to Miley's where they usually hung out.

"So how _are_ you gonna survive without me?"

"I don't know! Cus now I have to hang out with _Mr Hannah Montana_ for a WHOLE summer!" Lilly throw herself in a desperate motion across Miley's bed. Oliver followed suite and now used Lilly as a personal pillow.

"Yeah, I kno- Hey!" he shoot up, turning toward Lilly with his mouth hanging open. "First off: That was ages ago and I didn't know Hannah was Miley! Second of all, I'm the one who has to suffer here!" he spread his hands out in a very overdramatic way. "I'm stuck with_Mrs Jake Ryan_!" Lilly's mouth hung open.

"That, that…Aaah! You're so going down!" Miley laughed as she saw her two best friends run after one another.  
She was going to miss them dearly throw out the summer.

---

When Lilly got home she sensed that something was off. Everything looked the same, but something felt wrong.

"Lilly, is that you?" her mother voice called throw the house.

"Yeah, It's me." Lilly went into the kitchen where her mother stood waiting for her. She looked a bit tense.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Lilly dear…I don't know how to say this but…" her mom took a deep breath, "we're moving to New York." With a simple sentence, her mom had made her whole world crumble. Moving? But she had a life here! THIS was her home, Miley was here and…and Oliver. She was leaving Oliver? No, that couldn't be possibly. They hadn't been more the two weeks apart since they became friends and now she was moving and not just to another house, but to the other side of the country!

"NO! I'm not moving!" She hade to be joking, right? She couldn't expect Lilly to just leave everything…?

"Lil's, I'm sorry…" her mother was giving her a sympatric gear.

"Don't call me that! Only Oliver calls me that!" How dear she?!

"Okay, _Lilly_ I'm sorry, but I got a transfer and a rise."

"Money? You're fucking ruining my life because of _money?!_ How can you be so fucking selfish?!" With that Lilly stormed out of the house and ran next door where the Oken's lived. Of course, where else? Her mother sight and looked through her kitchen window and watched the scène that played out on her neighbour's front porch.

---

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone…

Oliver walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise he got two arms around him, hugging him.

"Ollie!"

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm moving!"

"What? Where?" no, no, no! She couldn't be moving!

"To New York! My mom she got a raise and a transfer to New York and now we're moving, but I don't know when."

But, but, but you can't move! I don't want a new neighbour! I like my current one! You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world! You can't leave!" He could feel his tear pressing in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave…I hate her! She did this all because of a raise. A raise!" there was a long silence where the two teens thought about the changes the world had thrown at them.

"I don't want to face her."  
"It's okay, you can stay here, I'm all alone remember? You were practically gonna stay over for the next two weeks anyway." He gave her a small grind before leading her inside.

---

He rang the doorbell at the Truscott with a box in his hands. The door opened and a blonde woman came into his vision.

"Oliver, of what do I own this pleasant surprise?" She stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm here to pick up some stuff for Lilly, she told me to just go straight up to her room." His voice was colder then he had intended, but then again she was taking away his best friend.

"Oliver, how is she taking it?" her voice was gently as if she didn't want to upset him. Well, it was too late for that.

"How do you think? You're making her give up her life, forcing her to start all over! You know Lilly has problems with changes!"

"Oliver, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to me like that. You are like a son to me, but I would still like some respect."

"Sure thing Miss Truscott." He gave her a bow and went up the stairs.

Once upstairs he pulled up a list from his pocket and looked at it. He was to pick up her iPod, some DVDs and her photo albums.

It took some time to locate the stuff, but after an hour his box was filled. He walked downstairs, and out the door.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I did. Here." He put the box on his bed. "I think everything is here, but you'll have to check though." She gave him a warm smile.

"Nah, I'll do it later. So what did _she_ say?"

"Oh, not much…But I don't think I'll be invited to family dinners in a while." She looked him.

"Um, colour me confused but how? She adores you!"

"I eh..kinda snapped when she asked how you were and I kind of yelled at her and then I gave her a bow."

"You did? Oh my god! That's so funny! Ollie, you are definitely my hero." She started laughing and Oliver soon followed.

---

"Um… why aren't you home? You just said that the door was open and that I could walk right in, but the door is locked and all the lights are off and now your neighbours are looking at me weirdly!" said Miley while she looked at Lilly's neighbours and sent them a small smile.

"_Oh! I'm totally sorry! I forgot to tell you that Oll-"_

"Oh my god! You're making out with Oliver!

"_What?! NO! I'm-"_

"Oooh!" Miley started to make kissing noises.

"_Miley! Oliver and I are- Oliver put that down…No, we'll just finish doing it afterwards, Miley is coming over…Yeah."_

"Dirty!" Said a laughing Miley.

"_What, no! Miley! Aaah! It was just…Just come over to Oliver's, okay?"_

"Sure thing, just make sure you guys are decent because I don't wanna walk in on something nasty." Miley chuckled and closed her phone while making her way over to Oliver. God, she loved to tease Lilly like that. She would get so frustrated and all red.

"Hello?"

"We're in here", said the voice from the living room.

"Are you sure it's safe for me to come in?" asked Miley in a joking manner.

"MILEY!" Lilly shouted. The frustration showing fully in her voice.

When she entered the living room she found a confused Oliver and an annoyed Lilly.

"Too far?"

"Just a bit." Lilly's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Eh, I'm confused…" oliver looked back and forth between Lilly and Miley.

"And that's new because?" Miley smiled at Oliver, "Nah, I was just kidding. It was nothing. I was just teasing Lilly about something." This made her receive a death gear from Lilly.

"You're really in the mood aren't you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't pull anymore of those Loliver jokes on ya." Lilly rolled her eyes and Oliver looked at Lilly and muttered_Loliver?´_

"So what was it that you asked me her for?" Oliver and Lilly turned serious and exchanged looks. And Oliver suddenly looked like a little puppy that had lost its mom.

"Well, you see when I got home from you…

-

"Say what?! No, you can't move! You're my person!" Miley shouted. She was now standing up with her hands fanatically waving all over.

"It's not like I want to!" It looked like Lilly was about to cry and Miley went over to give her a hug, but was out run by Oliver who pulled her into a deep bear hug. Miley frowned, but it soon turned into a sad smile. This was not going to end in a good way.

----

**Can you say short? So this was really short, but I felt like stopping there. It will probably take some time before I get to update this one, considering the pile of homework that hunting me. Epically now that Christmas is approaching... Not that I'm not grateful for that since I love Christmas! It's my favourite holiday. I get really cheerful at this time of year It's almost sickening. One of my friends actually hates Christmas, so it gonna be hell for her! But whatever… **

**And for those of you who are waiting for Invincible, well I'm working on it. But I sorta get distracted and I have to write on something else. Buuut I promise to write at least two pretty long chapters during this wonderful holiday, if I don't get a job, which I doubt. **


End file.
